How to Make RNW Shows Bad
Note: Please keep this alphabetized, for the sake of making life easier. By context, a RNW show is any original that airs on The Random Channel or The Steamed Clams Channel. Down on the Farm * Make it live-action. * Make it a ripoff of Rubbadubbers. * Make it TV-MA. * Get rid of the Pokemon. * Fill it to the brim with so much offensive humour. * Each episode ends with the characters falling asleep to a sleep-inducing lullaby. The AuSome Six! * Change the name to Teh Awtisim Armeh. * Make it a crappy ripoff of Teen Titans GO!, ClassicaLoid, and Miraculous Ladybug. * It is rated TV-MA. * Make it in CGI. * Both the theme and the ending song are annoying and over 2 minutes long. * Each episode is 1 hour long. * Each episode has at least 10 musical numbers, and all of the songs are really annoying. * There are constant animation errors. * Have it made by memey people. * The show reinforces negative autism stereotypes. * There is very little plot in any of the episodes. * All of the characters speak with very bad grammar that is almost unintelligible (go back to the first bullet for reference). * The antivaxxers are good and the AuSome Six are bad. * Call the AuSome Six Teh Awtisim Armeh instead. (Since that it what the show is called now). * The Six always lose and are very weak. * Get rid of the Badges and the whole thing about the Six Values. * All of the characters are annoying, unlikeable, and one-sided. * Add a bunch of useless characters that have no relevance to the plot. * The members of the The AuSome Six Teh Awtisim Armeh all act like caricatures. * The Dream House is replaced with a small, ordinary bunker. * The Six Teh Awtisim Armeh's flashbacks are all historically inaccurate, to the point that it is ridiculously bad. * There is no such thing as AuSome Mode, therefore the Six don't have powers. * The Six Teh Awtisim Armeh came back to life as the result of a secret government experiment. * Fill it with unfunny pop culture references. * Fill it with memes that are dead, unfunny, or offensive. * Add constant cursing. * Fill it with fart jokes. * Fill it with innuendos and sexual references. * Add constant fetish scenes. * All of the humor is forced and unfunny. * There is a running gag involving the Six which a character asks who they are and they say their catchphrase. * Each member of the Six has a cringey catchphrase, each of which are said at inappropriate times: ** Einstein's catchphrase is "We're going on a mission, start the countdown!" ** Newton's catchphrase is "Unless we're talking about yo big fat mama!" ** Mozart's catchphrase is "Come and rock me!" ** Jefferson's catchprase is "You're on your own awesome, wow." ** Dickinson's catchphrase is "Hold my flower." ** Tesla's catchphrase is "Edison is not a real scientist." * Make Chris-Chan a character. * It gets a crossover with The Breadwinners. * Give it over 100 seasons. * Give it a live-action reboot. The Gayarchy *Make it "The Straightarchy" instead. *The straights are the good guys. *Including a bunch of homophobic rhetoric. *Make Guido a character. The Timmy Jimmy Show * The thumbnails are just made up of 3D shapes * Timmy Jimmy is really dumb Category:Pages by Mozart999 Category:How To Category:How to make X things Y pages Category:Random Works! Category:Random Category:Random-ness Wiki Shows Category:Random-ness Media